Prior to the conception and development of the present invention, people, such as school crossing guards or flagmen, have been holding signs to warn or direct those approaching. Typically their warning signs can only be seen from two directions. In some instances, it would be advantageous to have the warning message visible from more than two directions at the same time. However, there is very little in the prior art to address this need. In U.S. Pat. No. 2,849,816, Locke discloses a traffic control sign with a smaller replica on top of and perpendicular to the main sign. Traffic approaching perpendicular to the road controlled by the main sign is not expected to respond to the small sign, so the coloring is not standard and indicia may be omitted. U.S. Design Pat. No. Des 267,158 illustrates multiple cubes on a pole with traffic control signs or symbols on multiple surfaces of these cubes. The signs and symbols would only be readable from a short distance away. U.S. Patent Application 2006/0031002 discloses a school crossing guard security system capable of displaying images on four sides. It is electrically powered and designed for mounting on permanent poles, and it would not be practical as a hand-held sign for crossing guards.